harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Gill (ToT)
WARNING: This page contains potential spoilers. If there is any information you wish to avoid reading, please use the links in the Contents box to skip ahead to a certain topic. (NOTE! Though either gender can befriend Gill, any information regarding him becoming infatuated with, being married to, or having a child with the main character is strictly relevant to female main characters only.) Gill (Gil in the Japanese version) is one of the available bachelors that you can marry in Harvest Moon: Tree of Tranquility. Basic Info Gill is the Mayor's son, and he'll already be living on the Island and working as the Town Hall administrator by the time you come along. He'll inform you right away that he's determined to change things on the Island for the better, and shows no signs of hesitating when he believes that any benefits will outweigh any losses. He dresses like a stereotypical rich boy, often looking bored and speaking formerly; don't be fooled by his arrogant exterior- Gill is very caring. First Meeting The day you wake up after passing out on the boat at the start of the game, after you meet and have spoken to Hamilton, Gill is one of the first people you HAVE to meet in order to progress. From the Sundae Inn, head to the right a short ways until you see a wide set of cement stairs with a green rail, and go up them to the Town Square where Gill will be standing in the center. Talk to him and the following conversation takes place: Gill: Crosses arms. "Hm. I've never seen you before. Who are you?" Uncrosses them and runs his hand through his hair.hey do you know luna ? she is the ugliest girl in my life!!!!!! You: Proceed to babble about yourself. Gill: "___, eh...? Oh, my father told me about you. I'm Gill. I'm the Mayor's one and only son. Did you come here after seeing the brochure my father designed?" You: For best results: "Yes! Nice to meet you!" Bow. Gill: Raises hand in a friendly manner and then drops it. "Really?! I never thought that thing would fool anybody! This island's nothing like that phony brochure. It's practically a ghost town... But to me, it's got a lot of potential. I'm hoping to turn this island into the one people see in that brochure someday. I hope you'll help me develop this island into a place that really is that wonderful." Nods. You: Nod back. Schedule Regular Day Before Marriage: 6:00AM - 6:30AM: Hamilton's House. 6:30AM - 7:30AM: Waffle Town. 7:30AM - 8:30AM: Waffle Square Area. 8:30AM - 7:30PM: Town Hall. 7:30PM - 8:30PM: Waffle Square Area. 8:30PM - 9:30PM: Waffle Town. 9:30PM - 6:00AM: Hamilton's House. Regular Day After Marriage: 6:00AM - 7:00AM: Your house. 7:00AM - 7:30AM: Caramel River District. 7:30AM - 8:00AM: Waffle Town. 8:00AM - 8:30AM: Waffle Square Area. 8:30AM - 7:30PM: Town Hall. 7:30PM - 8:30PM: Waffle Square Area. 8:30PM - 9:30PM: Caramel River District. 9:30PM - 6:00AM: Bed forever:don't try to steal him luna!!! never gonna hapen:luna maries gil Day Off: monday,saturday Loves and Likes Loves: "Wow. This is actually a great gift. I...I really like it." *Ratatouille *Shining Baumkuchen *Tomato Juice You can make this buy buying perfect tomato at Souffle Farm in Summer and putting one tomato in a blender which can be bought at the general store for around 2000G depending which style of blender you buy and tomato's are relativley cheap *Lavender *Tomato Risotto Likes: "Well, this is... I like it. I'm quite happy to accept it... Thanks." *Bodigizer *Bodigizer XL *Cheese (Cow; Shining) *Cherry (Shining) *Clam *Cocoon (Shining) *Cold Medicine *Conger Eel Bowl *Diamond *Egg (Chicken; Shining) *Fish Meuniere (Decent/Good) *Gold *Grilled Clam *Honey (Blue/Purple) *Honeydew (Perfect) *Lavender *Omelet Rice *Ore (Gold) *Perfume (Blue) *Rare Metal *Ruby *Sapphire *Silver *Stay Awake *Super Stay Awake *Tomato Soup *Vegetable Salad *Vegetable Sandwich *Wool (Shining) Neutral: "Well, this is... Thanks, I suppose." Family Father: *Hamilton Infatuating Heart Events 2-Heart Event Exit your house in the morning and you'll see Gill standing there, then the following conversation will take place: Gill: Smiles. "Hey, I brought you something." Pulls out a Silver Ore. "I didn't buy it special for you or anything like that. It's just something I had lying around, and I thought you could use it." You: For best results: "Thank you." Take the Silver Ore. Gill: Smiles again and nods. "Heh. No need to thank me at all." Raises hand in fairwell. "I should go now." 4-Heart Event Upon talking to Gill before 10AM on a sunny day, the following conversation will take place: Gill: "Are you free today? If you are, we can have lunch together." You: For best results: "Definitely!" Gill: Smiles. "Okay then. Let's meet at the Sundae Inn around noon. See you then." You: Nod. You must then enter the Sundae Inn by 12:30PM at the latest (if you're late the scene will not trigger and you will lose affection points with Gill for supposedly standing him up). When you go in, Jake will be standing inside and the following conversation will take place: Jake: "Hello. Want to get lunch?" You: Nod just as Gill wanders in. Gill: Smiles and raises hand in greeting. "Right on time. Let's have lunch then." You: Nod. There will then be a scene of you eating and enjoying the food: Gill: "So, how's work? Is it going well?" You: For best results: "Yes, of course." Gill: "I'm glad to hear that. Don't work too hard, though." Both: ♥ Later that afternoon: Gill: "Well, we should get going. It's nice to go out once in a while. We should do this again soon." You both leave the table: Gill: i hate luna Both: Wave goodbye to each other.and he will shout i hate luna 5-Heart Event Exit your house in the morning and you'll see Gill standing there, then the following conversation will take place: Gill: Smiles. "Good morning. How are you?" Pulls out Cold Medicine. "If you get sick, it will be a burden to the people around you! So you can have this." You: For best results: "Thank you." Take the Cold Medicine. Gill: Blushes and smiles. "Heh. It's not that I worry about you, or anything." Raises and drops hand. "Just don't overwork yourself, okay?" Later, preferably around 8-10AM, enter the Town Hall where Gill should be and the following conversation will take place: Gill: Sweats nervously and sighs. "Ohhh, what should I do? I can't believe I lost my diary..." Sighs again and crosses his arms, swaying his head in thought and then uncrosses them. "I might've dropped it while I was taking a walk... I don't think I walked outside the town..." Fumes. "...Ohhh, where did I put it...?" Turns around and notices you in shock. "Oh, it's you..." You: Bow. Gill: Crosses and then uncrosses his arms. "W-were you listening when I was talking to myself just now?" You: For best results: "I'll find it for you!" Gill: Blushes and throws his arms up in protest. "What?! Mind your own business! I don't want you looking through my diary!" Crosses his arms. Afterward, head out to the Square and then into Town. Gill's diary is located behind the bulletin board next to the Mayor's house in the grass (you'll have to walk down the path in front of the Inn, out the Town entrance and turn left). Pick up the diary, go back to Town Hall, take the diary out of your bag and talk to Gill: You: Take out the diary and hand it to Gill. Gill: Takes his diary and blushes. "What?! Y-You didn't read it, did you?" You: ! Nod. Gill: Raises and drops his hand, still blushing. "H-Hmph. I guess I should show my appreciation. Th-Thank you...." 6-Heart Event At approximately 8-10AM, go to Town Hall and talk to Gill: Gill: Do you have a moment, ___? I've got something to tell you. You: For best results: "Let's talk!" Gill: Smiles and runs his hand through his hair. "Let's meet under Alan's Tree at noon." You: Nod. Afterward, head to Alan's Tree at Brownie Ranch (make sure to be there before or exactly at 12PM!), and the following conversation will take place: thumb|150px|left|Recording of Gill's confession. Gill: Blushes and crosses his arms. "I can't really stop thinking about you..." Uncrosses arms. "So, how would you feel about going steady with me? That is, if you don't have feelings for anyone else, I mean." You: For best results: "I'm delighted!" Gill: Runs his hand through his hair. "...Hey, good choice. I'm glad you're happy, as well." Both: ♥ Gill: "So, where's the blue feather?" Raises and drops his hand. "Heh, just joking. I'll be leaving now. See you again soon." You: Nod. Heart Lines ''0 Hearts: "You'd better not start complaining right away. Work hard."'' 1 Heart: "You can read about each resident in the Town Hall. Come by and take a look sometime." 2 Hearts: "If you get lost, just read the signs that you find around. If you want to read about town news and events, check the notice boards." 3 Hearts: "Making money is important. But it's more important to know how to use it. Don't spend it on stupid things." 4 Hearts: "It's always good to have money. There are things you can only fix with money. Work hard so you have enough savings for emergencies." 5 Hearts: "I hope we can build a good school on this island but it won't be possible without years of planning." 6 Hearts: "I feel so... cheerful these days....it's odd." 7 Hearts: "I used to think that money was the most important thing. But now...I think I've met someone who means more to me than money ever could." 8 Hearts: "___... You know, just saying your name makes me feel funny...How strange." 9 Hearts: "Come by everyday so I can see you, ___. If you don't, it makes me think...Uh it's nothing, I'm not worried at all." 10 Hearts: "I wish we could be together every minute. Actually, that sounds really weird. Forget I said that." Proposal and Wedding On a sunny day, preferably around the time Gill's just started work (around 8-11AM), bring out and show him your blue feather and the following conversation will take place: Gill: ! "...Wait! We shouldn't talk about that here! Let's go somewhere private." You will both then appear at Daren's Tree. Gill: ♥ "You know that's a blue feather? A blue feather is a marriage proposal. Do you understand that?" You: Nod. Gill: Smiles and blushes before taking the feather, and then runs his hand through his hair. "If you insist, then, uh...I accept. You're so uncertain about everything. I guess you need me, huh?" Chuckles. Both: ♥ You'll both then appear inside the Town Hall in front of Hamilton, who'll be applauding the news: Hamilton: "You're getting married! Is that right? Congratulations!" Pulls out a notebook. "When do you want to have the wedding ceremony? I have some openings around this time..." You: Choose either: "The sooner, the better." or "Love lasts forever, so we don't have to rush." Hamilton: "Well then, we will hold the ceremony at the church on ___. On the day of the ceremony, we will be busy with preparations all morning. Please don't be late." Both: Nod. Hamilton: Puts his notebook away. "I'm very much looking forward to it. I heartily congratulate you two. Congratulations!" Gill: Nods. "Thank you, Father." Both: Turn away from the Mayor. Gill: Smiles and blushes, then runs his hand through his hair. "Things are pretty chaotic before the wedding ceremony, aren't they?" You: Nod. Both: Chuckle. On the day of your wedding you'll instantly appear at the Church, dressed to the ritz in a wedding gown, with Gill charmingly suited at your side. You'll both walk down the aisle, past your closest friends and over to Hamilton. Hamilton: "Gill and ___, do you promise to love and honor each other in sickness and in health for as long as you both shall live? You: For best results: "I do."forget luna!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hamilton: Nods and spreads out his arms. "You may now kiss the bride." Both: Turn to face each other and lean in to kiss. ♥ You'll then appear outisde the Church to be applauded by more of your wedding guests. Hamilton: "Everybody! Let's give our best blessings and send them off on their new journey in life together!" Both: Wave at everybody. (NOTE! After the wedding Gill will now be living with you in your house. You'll automatically be given a double bed (if you didn't already have one), and his schedule will be slightly altered. He'll say different things, address you as "Sweetie" or "Honey", and the two of you will eventually have a child together.) Marriage Lines Beginning: "It feels strange being married. I will get use to it soon." 9 Hearts: "I want to help you when you are in trouble, Sweetie ...And I want you to help me when I am in trouble too." 10 Hearts: "Let's stay together forever, Sweetie I can't imagine life without you by my side."i hate luna foever Child The bundle of joy you get from marrying Gill will have a very "proper" personality, often being serious and associating with people in a polite and formal manner. Regardless of whether it's a boy or a girl, they will have glasses, wear green, and have brown hair and eyes. The boy's hair will be medium brown and neat with his bangs parted to the side, ending with a slight cowlick. The girl's hair will be light brown, pulled back into two, low-set pigtails, with 2 stray hairs for bangs. cute. Rival Every bachelor and bachelorette has a rival that the main character may have to compete with for marriage. These rivals have 2 events that can be triggered which will ultimately lead to them becoming married and having a child together However, there is no true rival for Gill's affections in ToT. Rival Events None. Rival Marriage None. Rival Child None. Additional Information In order to initially learn more about the Mother Tree, Harvest Goddess, and Harvest Sprites, there will be a lot of back-and-forth scenarios and conversations which Gill is often involved in as a main contributor to the interest of wanting to bring back the Island to its former glory, and having associated with the Harvest Sprites as a child before they disappeared. To gain some extra affection points (as well as some extra cash!) you can work part-time at the Town Hall with Gill every day until 5PM, except for on Sunday and holidays, with a starting income of approximately 20-22G per hour with 9 potential hours each working day. (NOTE! The more Gill and Elli like you, the higher the hourly income you're likely to get!) Alternate Appearance Every character in HMToT has 2 outfits that they wear. They have an outfit for the seasons Spring and Summer (scroll up), and also an alternate outfit in Fall and Winter (look left). Gill's alternate outfit for Fall and Winter is composed of white tuxedo pants, a blue button-up dress shirt, a white and blue vest, a golden brooch, and a pair of purple dress shoes with a matching purple tie.i look handsome Infatuating in Animal Parade Heart Events 2-Heart Event Exit your house in the morning and you'll see Gill standing there, then the following conversation will take place: Gill: '(smiles) ''I picked this up. Thought you might have some use for it. (Pulls out Sakura Seashell) '''You: For best results: Thank you. (Take the Sakura Seashell) Gill: It's not anything really special. Well, see you later. (Waves goodbye) 4-Heart Event Exit your house in the morning and you'll see Gill standing there, then the following conversation will take place: Gill: ''Good morning. (Hearts float over his head and he presents Green Earmuffs) ''I went by Sonata Tailoring and saw this. I thought they might look good on you. So I bought them. Do you want it? You: For best results: Thank you. (Take Green Earmuffs as hearts float over Gill's head) Gill: '(blushing) ''I thought they might help when it's cold. Well, see you later. (Waves goodbye) 5-Heart Event Talk to Gill when he has 5 hearts, 'a'nd he will ask if you have free time later. For best results: Say yes. ''Gill:' Great! Then meet me at 16:00 at Sonata Tailoring. When you enter Sonata Tailoring around that time: ''Gill: Did you wait long? Sorry about that.'' You: '''(Rub your head sheepishly as hearts float over your head) ''Gill:' My father needs a new suit, but I'm not sure what he'd like. I was hoping you could help me out with a design. ''You: For best results: Leave it to me!'' ''Gill: That would be a great help, ___. You definitely have an eye for fashion. My father will be so surprised...'' Later, when you finish: Gill: ''You were a big help today. Thank you.'' (blushing)'' I hope I can ask for your help again sometime. Goodbye.'' (Waves goodbye) '6-Heart Event' Leave your house in the morning after Gill has 6 hearts to find a letter in your mailbox: Dear ___ How are you? I worry about you because you don't think too much about the consequences. '' ''I mean, you shouldn't disturb the people at the Clinic too much. If there's anything I can do, stop at the Town Hall. And thanks for the other day. I may ask for a favor again. Bye. ''-Gill'' Proposal Present the Blue Feather to Gill when he has 9 or 10 hearts and the following conversation will occur: ''Gill: I-is this a Blue Feather? We should talk somewhere more private.'' You are taken to the garden by the Celesta Church. Gill: I know how you feel, ___. I'll take it from here. (blushing) I want to marry you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, ___. Ever since I first met you, I felt that we were destined for each other. I didn't understand it, but that feeling grew until I wasn't sure what to do. (Scratches his head) Let's be happy. I know we can make it together. After that, you share a kiss and are taken to the Town Hall. Category:Characters Category:Harvest Moon: Tree of Tranquility NPCs Category:Harvest Moon: Tree of Tranquility Bachelors